Friends from another Universe
by SeaShinobi
Summary: Harry , Ron and Hermione find themselves in a different universe . They must get home , but how ? Story is set somewhere after the village got destroyed by Pain and before the war . After they distroyed Voldemort . Please let me know what you think as this is my first fanfic . -Thanks ! COPYRIGHT : Naruto is owned by Kishimoto Masashi *sob* and Harry Potter by J.K Rowling


Friends from another Universe

As Harry was waking up , he heard the telephone ring . He quickly sat up and ran to answer :

''Hello ! Harry Potter speaking . ''

''Hey Harry . Ron here . I gotta show you something . Come quick. ''

''What ? Wait … Er… Ron ?! Where ? '' but Ron already hung up .

Harry suspected he was to meet Ron at the The Three Broomsticks . So he got dressed and headed right there .

As he entered he saw Ron and Hermione at a table with three Butterbeers ready .

''Oi Harry ! Over here ! '' shouted Ron

He went over : ''Ok , so what is this about ?'' asked an obviously irritated Hermione

'' I just created a new BRILLIANT spell .'' said Ron proudly .

'' Well then . What is it ? ''

'' Lets go outside if Ron is going to start doing new magic . '' proposed Harry.

So they went outside . They walked until no one saw them and waited for Ron to show them this ''brilliant'' spell of his .

''First of all , this spell is 100% made by me . '' announced Ron happily .

''And what does it do Ronald . '' asked Hermione curiously .

''That's a surprise . Here we go then : Sun is bright , the moon at night , let us see , what it means to live and be . '' and Ron waved his wand .

Suddenly everything went black , and the next minute the trio found themselves in a nice little village , wich was now being built .

''Uhh , that wasn't supposed to happen . Bloody hell …. ''

''Oh my God ! Ronald , what did you just do ? Where are we ? '' cried Hermione

''How should I know ?! ''

''Well it's **your** spell .''

''Guys , calm down . I'm sure it's alright . Let's go ask someone where we are , and then we can appear back home . '' Harry said , with a shake in his voice . '' I'll go ask that boy over there , the one in orange.''

They approached and Harry took the lead .

''Excuse me ! ''

''Nani ? '' said a boy who didn't seem much younger then they were , with a mouth full of …. spaghetti ?

''Oh sorry , you were talking in English . What can I help you with ? '' asked the boy with a big smile on his face , after swallowing the spaghetti .

''Err… Hello , my name is Harry Potter these are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger . We … kinda got lost , and we'd like to know where we are . '' said Harry

''Oh …. Well you're in The Hidden Leaf Village , in the Land of Fire. ''

'And where is this exactly ? What continent ?'' asked Hermione

''Huh ? I just told you : The Land of Fire .''

'' Guys , don't panic. But I think Ron just brought us to another universe . ''

''What ?!'' yelled the boys at the same time .

'' By the way , my name is Uzumaki Naruto . I'm a shinobi here . '' said Naruto not understanding anything of what the three were saying .

''Pleasure . Could you help us please ? We really need to get back to our universe . It seems apparating does not work . '' said Hermione worried .

''Hermione ! Don't tell this muggle were wizards .'' whispered Harry .

''I must . Were in another universe . Plus he said he's a sandal or whatever . ''

Ron was looking petrified . He didn't know what had gone wrong . He really needed to fix this .

''Sorry . But I don't understand a thing you're saying . I'll ask my friends if you want . '' said the boy called Naruto .

''Yes , please do .''

''SHADOW CLONE JUTSU '' Yelled the boy and many copies of him appeared out of nowhere .

''Woah ! '' exclaimed the three friends .

''What sort of spell was that ?'' asked Hermione .

''Huh? Spell ? This was Ninjutsu.''

''Ninjutsu ? I read about it in a book , when I was little . But it was a legend . A japanese one if I can recall.''

'' You ! Go get Neji , you Hinata , you Kiba , you Sakura , you Shikamaru and make it fast with him , you Ino , you Choji , you Sai , you TenTen , you Lee . '' Naruto ordered his Ninjutsu . ''Tell 'em we'll meet where we met last time .''

A few moments later , they were all gathered at the training grounds , just outside the village.

'' What did you want Naruto ? You brought me out here while I was watching clouds and it's such a drag.'' said a handsome boy with his hair tied up .

''Everyone here? Good ! Well guys these are uh…. Something Potty , Ron Weasel and Hemounia Grunge. They need our help , but I'm not quite sure with what . So I called you here 'cause maybe one of you might understand. ''

''Hello everyone . Actually our names are Hermione Granger , me , then this one with the red hair is Ron Weasley and he is Harry Potter . '' Hermione stated as she began telling how they got there .

''You IDIOT ! How did you bring them here ! '' yelled a furious Kiba '' Now how are they going to get back !''

Sakura and Ino giggled ''What's so funny !? ''

''Well Kiba , you've got it wrong . Naruto didn't do anything this time ! He was just eating Ramen .''

''Oh …. ''

*sigh* '' So you say you're …. Wizards ? Hmmm … well I've never heard of such thing , but it seems to me you've got great powers . And you're from a place called the United Kingdom …. Never heard of it either . Another universe is the girls theory …. Might be . Our world just consists of the 5 great nations and little villages in-between . '' said Shikamaru the genius . '' You said you cast a … spell right . And from what I understand spells are created from a special sort of chakra that not everyone has . You tried to teleport yourselves back home , with no luck . Hmmm …. What does a wizard usually do to reverse a spell ? ''

''Reverse ? Well , I'm not sure actually … How could I not know this ?!''

'' Y'know it's all my fault . I was just trying to show them a new spell … I must've weaved the wand wrong or something … It was supposed to create a small rain of jelly beans … '' said Ron

''Don't worry Ron , were going to find a way outta this . '' encouraged Harry , unsure of his words .

'' I KNOW ! '' yelled an excited Shikamaru . '' Say the spell again ! ''

Ron said the spell , weaved his wand but nothing happened .

''Bloody Hell. Didn't work! ''

''Hmmm …. '' Shikamaru put himself in his thinking position .

''What is he …'' ''Shhhh! This is the way Shikamaru thinks at his best .''

So they waited . 5 minutes , 10 minutes , 15 , 20 , 25 …. And finally

''You ! Ron , right ? Say the spell backwords , and wave your stick backwords , that oughtta work ! '' exclaimed Shikamaru sure of himself .

''Backwords ? Well lets see.. Eb dan ev…. Ergggg ?! ''

'' Oh seriously Ronald ! Its : Eb dan evil ot snaem ti tahw , ees su tel , thgin ta noon eht , thgirb sin us. ''

'' Oh right . *Hem hem * : Eb dan evil.,… ot snaem ti tahw , … ees su tel , …. Thgin …. Ta noon eht , thgirb sin us ! '' and Ron waved his wand the opposite way he did last time .

A little black hole appeared . The hole started forming an image .

''That's Kings Cross ! '' said Harry

''Thanks so much , everyone ! '' thanked Hermione even though that boy Shikamaru did most of it . And Naruto of course !

''We will never forget you ! '' said she again '

''Oh belive us , we won't either ! '' said Shikamaru with a slight laugh .

''Have a nice trip ! '' said the girls .

'' It was nice helping you dattebayo ! ''

And so the ninja trio jumped into the hole and returned home.


End file.
